1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drum beating devices connectable to drums, such as bass drums, and more particularly to features such as adjustment features and interlocking features included in the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drum pedal assemblies are used as a mechanism with which a drummer can strike a drum such as a bass drum, thus allowing the drummer's hands to be free for use with other drums. Variations in drummer technique mean that it is very difficult to design a single pedal to meet the needs of every drummer. Such variables can include drumming speed, foot force, and desired strike point.
Adjustable pedals can provide the customization necessary to achieve some or all of a drummer's desired pedal characteristics. Some pedals with adjustable features are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,592 and 8,455,746 to Johnston, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,147 to Kassabian, each of which is fully incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, adjustment mechanisms provided in the prior art can be unwieldy, which can increase difficulty to the user, and/or can lack adjustability of a variable which is independent of other variables, thus reducing the amount of customization available via adjustments.
Prior art pedals also often use fasteners to connect different parts of a drum pedal assembly. However, due to normal wear and tear, a drum pedal assembly using fasteners such as screws as connection mechanisms can begin to experience unwanted movement during use. For example, a pedal can begin to experience lateral motion, when only upward and downward motion is desired.